


Being a Slave

by Naluforever3



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, master - Freeform, poem, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naluforever3/pseuds/Naluforever3





	Being a Slave

Life is cold and dark being a slave

  
My only companion is the constant pain

  
My family was poor, the lord demanded tribute so it was my freedom I gave

  
Every time I move I hear them, the gentle sound of my chain

  
At first, I fought, but soon learned that disobedience was fixed with the whip

  
The pain overwhelmed me filling my head with a fog

  
I learned to obey to gain food and drink, but only sip

  
My Master taught me well, I am no better than a dog

  
Years have passed and life as a slave is not so bad

  
Following master’s every order, I have not been whipped in many years

  
My every thought and action composed to keep my master happy and glad

  
But on dark nights like this, my eyes fill with tears

  
For Master has gained a new slave, I can hear them scream

  
For they do not know, they are trapped in a nightmare, praying it is only a dream


End file.
